Baby Wolf
by Kallie Swan Jones
Summary: At 17, Allison Argent finds herself pregnant with twins. Who's the father? Scott McCall, her werewolf boyfriend that her dad's not the biggest fan of.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My name is Allison Argent and I'm seventeen. Last week I found out I was pregnant and haven't told my boyfriend or my dad yet. Last night I was up all night throwing up, not fun yet all. My dad thought I had a really bad flu.

This morning, I woke up and got dressed for school. Today was a Monday morning. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where I found my Aunt Kate, and dad, Chris.

"Allison, do you want to stay home today?" My dad asked me as I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge, "You were really sick last night." He added.

Believe me I wanted to stay home, but I couldn't.

"No, I'm fine." I lied to him, "I think I just ate something bad." He nodded to me, and then looked at Kate who glanced back at him, "Well, I gotta go." I said to them as I headed for the door, "I'm meeting Lydia before school. I'll see you guys later."

"You hanging out with Scott again tonight?" Aunt Kate asked, being nosy as I got to the front door.

"Ya." I lied again. Good thing I was a good liar. Otherwise, they would have figured out I was pregnant without me telling them, and that would be bad, "I'll see you guys night." I added before leaving.

I drove to Lydia's house so we could go to school together. I didn't feel well enough to drive myself, but Lydia's house was just down the street, so she could drive us. Plus I couldn't just leave my car home that would seem suspicious to my dad for his strange unknown reasons.

When I got to Lydia's house, I pulled into her garage after she moved her car.

"Thanks for letting me leave my car in here." I thanked Lydia closing her garage as she put our bags into her own car.

"No problem." She replied as I walked over to her car and we both got in, "My mom said it was fine, but she is wondering why?" Lydia added. I looked at her as she started her car.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" I asked worried as Lydia pulled out of her driveway and headed to our school.

"Of course not." She said, "If I tell her, then she will tell your dad, and I know you want to be the one to tell him."

"I'm gonna tell Scott before my dad and Kate." I admitted to Lydia as we drove down the street

"I know you're worried about how they're going to react." Lydia said to me, " If they kick you out, you can always stay with me" She offered smiling glancing at me before shifting her eyes back into the road.

"Thanks, Lydia." I smiled sighing.. There was a few minutes of silence before Lydia asked.

"So how far are you?"

"About 5 weeks" I answered, then my eyes dropped onto my lap as I whispered loud enough for my best friend to her, "I don't know what I'm going to do"

"Allison, you don't have to decide what you're going to do with _it_ right now." She reminded me, and then put one of her hands on my knee.

"What I'm going to do with _them_." I corrected her. Lydia whipped her head over at me and quickly pulled over to the side of the road.

"Them?" She questioned staring at me. My eyes flickered up to her as I said shrugging.

"I'm having twins." Lydia continued staring at me after a long time. I sighed lying back in the passenger seat, "Can we just get to school?" I finally asked Lydia, "I don't want to talk about this right now." Lydia didn't say anything, just nodded, and then fixed herself in the driver's seat before pulling back onto the main road.

When we finally got to school and parked, I got right out and walked into school without waiting for Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

All week long, I tried to avoid Scott and it was working until last period today.

I opened my locker and threw my books in as I sighed to myself.

"Hey Allison." I heard a voice say and turned around spotting my boyfriend Scott behind me.

"Scott hey." I said nervously smiling at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded saying yes, then asked why, "Cause I haven't seen you in a few day." He said, then asked me, "Were you avoiding me or something?"

"No." I lied, my heart skipping a beat.

"Allison." Scott said staring at me.

"Maybe a little bit." I admitted. Scott was the only one who I couldn't lie to, mostly cause of his stupid wolf abilities.

"What's going on?" He asked. My eyes flickered up to him nervous.

"Look I really need to talk to you about something." I finally admitted, "Can I come over tonight?" I asked and he nodded, then said.

"Sure. My mom's working late tonight, so we'll have the house to ourselves.

"That's perfect." I smiled, then I closed my locker as I said, "I'll see you later"

"Wait Allison." Scott said before I could head to my next class. I looked at him noticing he had his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him again, "I love you." He whispered, then kissed my lips. I smiled a little both happy and worried.

"I love you too." I whispered back to him, then took off down the hall.

That night around 8 pm, Scott picked me up at my house. I yelled bye to my dad and Kate before I left the house. I ran out to Scott's car and climbed in as I said smiling him.

"Ready."

"I ordered a pizza for tonight." Scott told me, " We'll pick it up on our way."

"Awesome" I replied, then Scott started his car and drove off. I was trying to keep my upset stomach down just until I got out of his car. We drove to pick up the pizza, then went to his house.

Right as we got out of the car at his house, I opened the door and threw up. Scott came around to me kneeling down.

"Alison you OK?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I just got a little car sick." I lied, then stood up and closed the door behind me. He was still looking at me when I looked up at him, then said, "I'll be fine." With that, we went inside.

I sat on his bed as he came upstairs with plates. He handed me one and we started eating. After I started eating my third piece of pizza, I felt sick again and dropped my plate and ran into Scott's bathroom attached to his room. I drop everything and run into Scott's bathroom.

"Allison? Are you OK?" I heard Scott yell through the door a few minutes later. Well, now I had to tell him. He saw me throw up about three times today. I walked to the bathroom door and opened it. Scott was standing in front of me.

"What's going on?" He asked as I walked past him back over to his bed and sat down, "Do you have a stomach flu?" He asked sitting down next to me looking at me with concern.

"I'm not that type of sick, Scott." I said looking at him, "I have been avoiding you this week." I admitted, then asked, "When you said, 'I love you', did you mean it?"

"Of course, I did." He answered, then took my hands in his as he added, "Allison, I'm in love with you. I will always be here for you." I grinned at him, then looked down at my bag.

"I brought something you should see." I said glancing at him.

"OK." He replied. I sighed, then leaned down opening my backpack and pulled out a clear zip block bag with my positive pregnancy test inside. I held it out for Scott. He looked at me confused, then looked down at it as I said.

"I'm pregnant." His head whipped up looking at me with wide eyes, then took the test from me looking at it closely.

"We're- We're having a, baby?" He questioned. I stared at him for a moment, then corrected him.

"We're having two babies." His eyes widened even bigger, then said with a questioning tone in his voice.

"Two babies? Twins?" I nodded, then it went silent. Both of us just sat there, not saying a word.

"Scott please say something?" I finally said after I didn't know how long. He sighed, then looked at me as he asked.

"Do-do you know what- what you're gonna do?" I shook my head, "What- what do you- wanna do?"

"I don't know." I sighed, then looked at him as I asked, "How do you feel about this? Are you upset or angry?"

"Allison, I will always be here for you. I told you that. I will be here through this. I'm not gonna leave you. You're too special." Scott said, making me smile a little shyly, then looked at Scott again as I asked.

"So what should we do?"

"I think that fate is trying to tell us this was meant to happen." He answered, "This was meant to happen because we belong together. Allison, I love you."

"I love you too, Scott." I whispered, then leaned in and kissed his lips as I giggled. After a moment, we looked at each other again as Scott asked.

"How far along are you?"

"Four of five weeks." I replied, "That's why I was avoiding you at school this week. I- I didn't know how to tell you." I admitted.

"Have you told your dad and Kate?" Scott asked. I shook my head no, "Should we tell my mom?"

"Maybe we should tell my dad first." I said, " In case-"

"In case what?" He questioned cutting me off.

"I'm afraid they will kick me out." I admitted, "I don't know if I ever told you this, but Kate had a baby at eighteen. She gave her up. I don't what to do that with our babies. I want to keep them." Scott smiled at me and said whispering.

"If you want to keep them, then I want to too." Then Scott pulled me in for a hug, and we laid on his bed listening to music the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Thre** **e**

 **ALLISON'S POV**

Around 2AM, Scott and I were woken up by a car door slam, making me both jump awake. We both quickly sat up in bed and Scott looked at his clock.

"Allison we fell asleep." He quickly said looking back at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"My mom's home from work." He explained. My eyes widen, and then we heard the front door slam and footsteps coming upstairs, "We should tell her." He suggested putting his hand over mine as if to say everything was gonna be okay. I shook my head no.

"What about my dad?" I asked whispering to him. We heard Melissa getting closer, then the door at Scott's door revealing his mother. A surprised look came across her face at the sight of Scott and I sitting in his bed.

"Hi mom." Scott said staring at me

"Hi. Mrs. McCall." I added.

"Allison, Scott." She replied, then asked crossing her arms in front of her chest, "What's-uh-what's going on here?"

"Nothing." We both said, then glanced at each other.

"Mm…" She said nodding.

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep." Scott admitted to his mother, not like we were doing anything wrong."Okay.' She replied, then looked at me and said moving out of the doorway, "Allison, why don't you follow and I'll show you the guess room." I nodded and glanced at Scott before quickly shifting off his bed, then followed Melissa to their guess room.

* * *

 **SCOTT'S POV**

The next morning, I woke up quickly reading dressed before going downstairs and waited for Allison to wake up. I knew she probably wanted to sleep as long as she could after what happened last night. I came into the kitchen and saw my mom making coffee.

"Hey mom," I said walking into the kitchen. She looked at me as I said thanking her, "Thanks for letting Allison crash here last night."

"I wasn't going to let her walk home at 2AM." My mom replied, "She called her dad and told him what happened." I nodded, then she continued, "Scott you told me you were gonna drive her home last night."

"I know." I said cutting my mom off, "I was, but we fell asleep watching a movie." I told her again. She gave me a look like she didn't believe me, "That's what happened." I added.

"You guys weren't...?" My mom began to ask, but I quickly stopped her saying no as I shook my head, "Good." She commented, "You're both too young for that."

"We're seventeen." I corrected her, but she didn't care. In her mind, we were too young to be intimate.

"And you're still in high school." She added. I sighed, then heard movement coming from upstairs.

* * *

 **ALLISON'S POV**

I got out of bed and immediately went downstairs going into the kitchen where I found Scott and his mom, Melissa.

"Hi Allison," His mother greeted me as I walked toward the island table, "Did you sleep well?" She asked and I nodded.

"Thanks again for letting me stay last night." I said, "My dad wasn't too mad."

"No problem." She replied with a smile, then asked, "You hungry? I'm making eggs."

"Sure. Thanks." I said to Melissa, then looked at Scott before walking over to the kitchen table. A little while later, the three of us were sitting together when I started having morning sickness and felt like I was gonna throw up.

Immediately, I dropped my fork as I shot out of my chair and ran over to the bathroom, holding my hand over my mouth so I won't throw up on the floor. Quickly, I kneed down in front of the toilet and started puking my guts out, then seconds later, I felt Scott's hand me, rubbing my back.

"Allison?" I heard Melissa say when I finally pulled my head out of the toilet, flickering my eyes up to her standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face, "Are you feeling okay?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest, but before I could answer, my head was back in the toilet throwing up again. I sat up again as I put my hand over my forehead and pushed my hair back.

"How long have you been throwing up like this?" Melissa asked coming into the bathroom, over to Scott and I. I just looked at her as she felt my head with her hand, "You don't have a fever. Is something going on?" She asked. I didn't answer her question, but without saying anything, she knew to ask the big question.

"Allison are you pregnant?" I didn't answer again, but tears began streaming down my face. I knew she knew the answer was yes. She saw pregnant patients all the time at the hospital, so she knew.

"I'm so sorry, Melissa." I apologized with more tears falling, "It was an accident."

"It's okay." She replied, which made Scott and I both looked at her surprised. She wasn't yelling at us? She understood it was really an accident, "How far along are you?" She asked calmly.

"About 6 weeks, but I haven't told my dad or Kate yet." I admitted.

"Mom, there's something else we should tell you." Scott added, looking at his mother. She looked at him and nodded saying it was okay to tell her.

"We're kind of having twins." He told her.

"Okay." Melissa replied.

Wow she was being so clam about this. I thought to myself.

"You're not mad?" I asked unsure if she was. Melissa hesitated for a moment, then said calmly again.

"Well, teen pregnancy is a serious issue right now, but I've learned not to judge them. I just do what I can to help them thought it. Am I mad about this? A little, but I'm been worried about this today ever since you guys started dating." I dropped my head knowing Melissa was disappointed in me and Scott, "But I'm glad you guys told me right away." I whipped my head up at Melissa and sighed in relief smiling a little, "And I want to help you however I can."

"Thank you." I whispered, then looked at Scott as I said with my head down, "I- I think it's time to tell my dad and Kate." I flickered my eyes up at him and asked, "Will you come with me to tell them?" Scott hesitated to answer because of my father.

"You should go with her." Melissa said to her son making him look her. He briefly hesitated again, but then nodded yes. Scott and I stood up from the bathroom floor and my eyes flickered up to Melissa as she said to me.

"You are welcome here anytime Allison."

"Thank you, Melissa." I replied, before Scott and I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **ALLISON'S POV**

As Scott and I drove back to my house, all I could think was what my dad was going to say. He was gonna freak out, but Kate on the other hand, probably won't react as bad. I felt Scott touch my hand with his free hand and looked down at it.

"You okay?" He asked. I heavily sighed and shook my head no, "It will be okay, Allison." He tried to assure me, but I knew it wasn't gonna be.

"I hope so." I replied in a whisper, then stared out the car window for the rest of the ride. When we arrived at my house ten minutes later, we got out of Scott's car and walked up to my front door.

Using my house key, I opened the front door and we walked inside. Scott closed the door behind us as I looked around, spotting my dad and Aunt Kate sitting in the living room. As if they were waiting for me to get home.

"Hi dad." I said shyly as Scott and I walked into the living room. My dad just stared at me for a moment before saying.

"You can't just not come home, Allison."

"I'm sorry, but I tried calling you and you didn't answer." I apologized, "Plus I didn't have my car, so I couldn't even drive home." I explained to him.

"I fell asleep waiting for you to come home." He replied, then sighed before saying, "Just please don't scare me like that again." I nodded yes, then he started to get up and leave the room when I said.

"Um Dad. I actually need to talk to you." He looked at me, then exchanged looks with Kate as he sat back down on the couch. I looked at Scott as we walked over and sat down on the couch across from them.

"Allison, what's going on?" My dad asked after a long pause. I glanced at him, biting my bottom lip. I didn't know how to tell him. I didn't want to just blurt it out, "Allison?" He said, questioning. I opened my mouth to tell him, but the words just couldn't come out.

Instead, I reached into my bag and pulled out the clear zip lock bag with my pregnancy test in it, putting it on the table in front of all of us. Kate took it in her hands, looking at it, then looked up at me as my dad glanced over to see what it was.

"Allison-" Kate began, but was quickly my dad's reaction.

"Allison Jade Argent!" He shouted shooting up from the couch glaring at us, "How the hell did this happen?! I raised you better than this!"

"It-It was an accident." I spoke, "I didn't know I'd be having twins." I added without thinking. His eyes widened at us.

"Twins?" He questioned, grinding his teeth as he glare became more defined..

"Okay." Kate cut in as she stood up, "Let's all just take a minute to calm down." She spoke, but my dad was beyond being clam.

"You!' He yelled, whipping his head over to Scott, "Get the hell out of my house!" He shouted pointing at the door.

"Mr. Argent, I didn't mean for-" Scott began, but was cut off by my dad storming over to him. He grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of the living room

"Dad what are you doing?" I frantically asked as Kate and I followed him out of the living room. He dragged Scott to the front door while Kate and I followed him and literally threw him out of the house.

"Stay the hell away from Allison!" He yelled as Scott slammed into his car.

"Dad!" I cried, but he just slammed the door before turning to Kate and I.

"Allison, go upstairs right now." He ordered me, "You're grounded until I say otherwise."

"Chris." Kate spoke looking at my dad, acting so calm about this whole situation.

"I guess getting pregnant in high school runs in family." My dad replied glaring at Kate, "Especially by werewolves." He added, "Like Derek Hale."

"What?" I questioned staring at Kate.

"You really think that's what she needs to hear right now?" Kate asked, "Besides, that was a long time ago. I've changed." She added. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'm going upstairs." I whispered enough for them to hear as I turned toward the stairs.

"Good.' My dad replied, "Cause you're not allowed to leave this house for next two days." He told me. My eyes flickered over to him, shaking my head at him.

"I hate you." I spoke grinding my teeth before running upstairs, and going into room, slamming the door behind me. My back smacked against the back of the door as I started crying, sliding down to the floor.

He didn't even listen to us. He just wanted to kick Scott out of the house. My dad has hated Scott ever since we found out he was a werewolf.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself, putting my head up. My eyes drifted down to my stomach as I put my hand over it, "What if they're werewolves? Like Scott?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **ALLISON'S POV**

All weekend I couldn't leave the house. My dad put a lock on my window like I was some kind of animal in a zoo. Monday morning, I woke up and left for school before Kate of my dad woke up. I decided to drive myself to him instead of going with Lydia. The morning sickness calmed down a lot this weekend.

Maybe that stage of my pregnancy passed.

I pulled into the school and parked next to Lydia's car as she sat on the hood waiting for me.

"Allison, I could have picked you up this morning." She said getting off her hood as I got out of my car.

"I left really early before anyone woke up." I explained, "I was craving a latte this morning and stopped at Starbucks."

"Okay." She replied, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Have you seen Scott yet? I need to go talk to him." I asked her.

"You didn't tell him yet?" She questioned staring at me.

"No I told him, Lydia." I replied, but she cut me off before I could continue.

"So? How'd he take it?"

"He's happy." I said smiling, "But-"

"But what?" She questioned, cutting me off again.

"Oh my god, Lydia! Let me talk!" I yelled quietly. She pressed her lips together and let me finish, "On Friday, Scott and I told his mom, my dad and Kate. My dad flipped out and throw Scott out of the house, then told me that I couldn't see him anymore."

"Allison-" Lydia sighed, but this time I cut her off.

"But I don't care what he says. I'm almost eighteen and I can do whatever I want. That includes seeing my boyfriend." I told her, then walked toward school with Lydia following me behind.

* * *

 **SCOTT'S POV**

As I stood at my locker, I saw my best friend, Stiles walking toward me. I glanced over at him as he said, asking.

"Dude, you didn't come to school Friday? What happened with Allison?" I sighed looking around the hallway making sure none heard what I was about to tell him.

"She's pregnant." I spoke very softly as if I was whispering to him. Stiles stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Ya right." He chuckled, "Scott seriously what happened?"

"Stiles, I'm not joking." I replied, staring blankly at him, "Allison's really pregnant." His face went blank as he stared at me in shock.

"What?" He questioned for a while. I opened my mouth to explain, but instead stared behind him, seeing Allison. Stiles turned around and stared at her as she came over to me and hugged me like she hasn't seen me in forever.

"Hey Allison." I smiled, then kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you this weekend." She apologized, "My dad took my phone away." I shrugged like it was no big deal. Her dad was pretty mad and I probably guessed he wouldn't want Allison talking to me. She looked at Stiles and saw the confused look on his face, "Did you tell him?" I questioned.

"Um.. yeah." I said, then look at my best friends, "Stiles? You okay?" I asked, but he didn't even blink, "Stiles!"

"Whoa. Yeah." He said, snapping out of his daze and looking at us smiling at him.

"You okay there?" I asked and he nodded, "What happened to you?"

"I guess I spaced out." He replied, "You know because you guys are having a baby!" He dramatic said, very loud I might add.

"Actually we're having twins." Allison corrected him. His face peeled over in shock once again.

"You are guys serious?" He asked after a moment. We both nodded together, "Oh god, well- wha- what are you gonna do?" He asked unsure what to say. Allison and I looked at each other and smiled as I moved my hand down to Allison's, touching her belly. In an instant, Stiles knew our decision.

"Wait a minute. You guys are… keeping them? You've already decided." Allison and I both nodded at Stiles. I could tell he was speechless.

I mean, Allison and I were in high school. She didn't have a job and mine was only part time at the animal clinic. Sure I had money saved up, but it wouldn't come close to the amount we needed for everything. Plus, we wouldn't be eighteen for another few months. We couldn't get an apartment right now if we wanted to. There was a lot to think about and a lot to get done, but if anyone could do it, we could.

"We know it's gonna be hard." I finally spoke, snapping Stiles out of his second daze, "But we would really love your support, Stiles." He stared at us for another whole minute before saying.

"Well, even tho I think you guys sound completely insane right now, I know you're gonna make great parents for these kids." Allison and I smiled at Stiles, then I looked over at Allison and kissed her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **ALLISON'S POV**

I am now 18 weeks pregnant. Or 4 months pregnant.

It has been three months since Scott and I told our family and friends about my pregnancy. I still haven't talked to Scott about my crazy ideas that our babies could be wolves like him. I just didn't know how to bring it up.

About two months ago, I turned eighteen and I finally moved in with Scott. Technically I was already living with him at his mom's house, but we weren't living alone yet. We had found an apartment on the eastern side of Beacon Hills, which was a little pricey with the rent. We were paying $1,200 a month for a small two bathroom apartment, which wasn't easy.

Scott had to pick up more shifts at the clinic and I started a part time job just until we graduated, then I would look for something more permanent.. We didn't know how expensive it would be to have a baby, but Melissa was helping us out a lot with the medical bills, which we were so grateful for.

Today Scott and I were going to the doctor for a mid-pregnancy ultrasound, and to find out the babies' genders. My stomach wasn't that big, but I did have a bump baby.

"Thanks for coming with me today." I said to Scott as we sat in the waiting room.

"Of course I was gonna come." He replied, "Today's the day we find out the gender of our babies." I smiled at him as we sat there waiting. There were three couples in front of us, but finally around 11 o'clock we heard the nurse say.

"Argent, Allison." We stood up and walked over to her, then followed her down the hall and into an ultrasound room. I sat down on the metal bed table as Scott pulled over a chair, sitting next to me. The nurse looked up at us, looking directly at Scott.

"You're Melissa's son, right?" She questioned. Scott quickly had a surprised look on his face.

"Yes. How did you-" He began to ask, but she cut him off.

"Melissa told us you were coming in with your girlfriend today." She replied. He glanced at me a little embarrassed, but quickly shook it off when the nurse turned to me. We went over my basic information, then told us someone would be in soon to do my ultrasound.

"Thank you." Scott said as the nurse left. Once the door was closed, I knew I had to tell Scott about my crazy idea.

"Scott." I spoke. He looked at me as I asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's going on?" He replied, telling my hand into his. I sighed heavily before nervously saying.

"Is-Is it possible-since you're a wolf-for-for our babies- to- be wer- wolves?" He looked at me unsure what I was asking since I was stuttering so much. I took a deep breath, then tried again,

"Do you think our babies… could be werewolves too?"

He stared at me for a while. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Did he think I was crazy for asking a question like that? I mean, could his werewolf part be passed down to our kids? I never thought I would have to think about that for a long time.

"They could turn out as half-werewolves." Scott finally said, "Half of you, and half of me." He grinned at me and I peaked a smile just as the ultrasound opened the door.

"Allison Argent?" She said, looking up at us as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes."

"My name is Natalie. I'll be doing your ultrasound today." She announced, then looked at Scott, "You're Melissa's son."

"Did she tell everyone we were coming today?" Scott asked.

"Pretty much.' She replied, then turned to me, "Why don't you lay back and we'll get started." I did what she said and laid back on the table as she put the table down lower. She put a pillow behind my head and began the ultrasound.

"And there they are." She said. We looked at the screen, seeing two little heads and tiny bodies.

"Our babies." I whispered as Scott looked up at Natalie asking.

"Can we know the genders?"

"Of course." She replied, then does something on the monitor, "Looks like-" She smiled at us and said, "You're having twin girls." My eyes lit up as I smiled, then looked over at Scott, who was tearing up a little.

"Scott you okay?" I asked He nodded yes, "Can we get photos?"

"You certainly can." Natalie answered. After another ten minute, I finally was able to get cleaned up and Natalie gave us the photos on a DVD disk before we left the doctor's office. As we drive back home, I said to Scott pulling out my phone.

"I'm gonna call Kate and tell her."

"Why don't we just stop by on our way home?" Scott suggested, "It's on the way."

"Yeah. My dad should be at work right now, and Kate's always home." I said, then looked at Scott, "Thank you." He glanced at me grinning and I quickly leaned over and kissed his check as we headed to my dad's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at my dad's house. His car wasn't there so I knew we were safe for a little while. Kate opened the door as we got out of the car.

"Allison!" She exclaimed coming down the steps and giving me a huge big, "Oh, I miss you." She pulled away from me as she looked at Scott as he said waving at her.

"Hi Kate."

"Hey Scott." She replied, slightly waving back before turning her attention back on me, "So how'd your appointment go?"

"Fine." I replied, "We have pictures from my ultrasound. Do you want to see them?" I asked.

"Of course. Come on in" Kate replied and Scott and I followed her inside. I was happy to see Kate, but I was worried about staying too long. What if my dad comes back early? What if he sees us here?

After I moved out, I never wanted to see him again.

"Oh my god Allison." Kate whispered as we sat down in the living room and looked through my ultrasound photos, 'Did you guys find out the genders?" She asked, looking at us. We both smiled at her as I said.

"We're having twin girls." Kate's eyes lit up with excitement and she smiled at us.

"I'm really happy for both of you." I looked up at Scott and leaned in to kiss him.

"Allison."

Scott and I whipped our heads around, standing up as we saw my dad.

"What are you doing home so soon?" I asked as Kate stood up and walked over to him, still holding our photos in her hand.

"Chris, don't be mad. Allison wanted to-"

"Are those ultrasound photos?" He asked, cutting Kate off as he looked at her hand. Kate glanced at the photos in her hand.

"Yeah." She replied, biting her bottom lip as if she was doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"I wanted to show them to Kate." I said standing up from the couch, "She still cares about me, unlike you." I added walking over beside Kate with Scott close behind me. I didn't know why, but suddenly I was angry.

"Allison I care about you." My dad replied, "I just don't like the choices I've made." He added glaring at Scott.

"You kicked me out!" I shouted at him.

"You choose to leave this house." He replied grinding his teeth together.

"Because you made me want to leave!" I screamed.

"Allison!"

"Now I'm starting my life over! With Scott and my daughters!" I shouted.

"Allison Jade Argent!" He yelled using my full name.

"I hate when you say my middle name! And I hate you!" I yelled glaring at my dad.

"Okay!" Kate announced stepping into the argument, "I think we should all just calm down a little bit."

"Why are you so calm about this whole thing?!" My dad asked, glaring at his sister.

"Because I'm trying not to be our parents, Christopher." Kate sighed at him, "Do you remember what happened when I told them Derek got me pregnant?" She asked.

"They freaked out like any parent would!" He shouted, "But when you told them it was too late to get an abortion!" Kate sighed heavily shaking her head at her brother as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You know I would never do that anyway." She replied in a stern voice.

"You wish you kept her?" He questioned, then said, "She's a wolf… like him. You know the code."

"I wanted to keep Malia no matter what the code was." Kate responded, "But they wanted nothing to do with her because she was half werewolf. I gave her up to protect her from her own family!"

I stared at my aunt speechless. I never knew I ever had a cousin. I mean knew Kate was pregnant at my age, but she never mentioned actually giving birth to a baby. Especially one who's like Scott and Derek...

Oh my god Derek! We're somewhat related now!

"We should go." I quickly said to Scott. He nodded agreeing, then we walked by Kate, taking the ultrasound photos out of her hand. As I walked past my dad, he grabbed me by the arm.

"Allison-" I ripped my arm away, glaring at him, then left slamming the front door behind us.


End file.
